With the rapid development in the display field, the quantum dot display technology attracts more and more attention by virtue of its advantages such as unique luminescent property, excellent stability, wider color gamut coverage, relatively low cost and the like. At present, in a display device that utilizes the quantum dot display technology, the quantum dot material is usually excited by blue light emitted by a backlight source to emit red light and green light, thus providing color display. In essence, a quantum dot display device is a device that achieves color display by means of the photoluminescence effect of the backlight source and the quantum dot material.
For the existing quantum dot display device, the quantum dot material is usually made into a quantum dot thin film mainly by a lithography technique, an epitaxial growth technique, and the like. Thereafter, such a quantum dot thin film is implanted between the backlight source and the display panel (specifically, the array substrate), thereby obtaining a quantum dot display device. However, since the quantum dot material has a large specific surface area and a high surface energy, the above conventional methods generally fail to avoid the deterioration phenomena such as agglomeration of the quantum dot material occurring during the process. In addition, no matter which technique is used, it is necessary to first produce a quantum dot thin film, and then implant it between the backlight source and the array substrate. It is thus clear that this will inevitably lead to potential contact of the quantum dot material with air. In this regard, in the prior art, it is generally desirable to specifically package the quantum dot film to prevent direct contact between air and the quantum dot material, thereby ensuring that the quantum dot material will not degrade. However, such special packaging will necessarily increase the production cost of the quantum dot thin film and the corresponding process difficulty. In addition, the epitaxial technique generally further requires more expensive equipment, and also involves a relatively complex process, so it is not suitable for large-scale industrial production. In summary, the processing methods for the quantum dot material in the prior art, on the one hand, easily causes the deterioration phenomena such as agglomeration of the quantum dot material, and on the other hand, is further accompanied with a special packaging process, both of which not only go against improvement of the display quality of the quantum dot display device, but also further increase the associated manufacturing cost and process difficulty.